


Of Bullet Wounds and Blowjobs

by Azazel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual Medical Procedures, Redrum, Rumlow is creepy as hell when he is being sweet, h/c (sort of), highly unadvisable field medicine, this pairing should be its own warning, unsanitary techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soldier is wounded while on a mission and Rumlow must patch him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bullet Wounds and Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed all tags.

One thing Rumlow learns working with the Asset is there is no such thing as a failed mission. Period, end of story. Which is how he ends up stuck in a one-room safe house on the border of you-don’t-need-to-fuckin’-know awaiting extraction with a wounded Soldier and the rest of his small team blown to bits. Someone, he doesn’t give a single fuck who, is going to pay dearly for the bad intel they were sent out with.

Stomping around the tiny space hasn’t solved any of their problems but it does make him feel like he is doing something. The Asset hasn’t said a word since entering the hidey-hole but he has kept a wary eye on his handler from his spot standing in the corner. A tiny movement catches Rumlow’s eye. He glances sharply at the weapon noticing for the first time a slight sway to his rigid stance. 

“Status report,” he barks.

The Asset blinks slowly before stating, “Gunshot wound to the right thigh. Functionality impaired due to blood loss.”

Looking down Rumlow sees the dark stain spreading down the inseam of the Asset’s fatigues. Heaving a heavy sigh he waves a hand and the weapon comes toward him, favoring his right leg. The sway is far more pronounced when he is standing in front of his handler, as if the short walk made the injury worse. 

“Strip for inspection and sit on the bed,” Rumlow grunts and gestures to the tiny cot shoved against the wall. The Soldier begins to comply immediately, pulling his shirt over his head then stiffly reaching for the laces of his boots. Rumlow bends to dig the med kit out from under the cot. He has a few scrapes and bruises but he was mostly protected when the IED took out the rest of his team. His ears are still ringing from the blast so he feels more than hears the Soldier drop his boots next to his shirt. Socks and camo pants fall onto the small pile of clothes leaving the Asset completely bare. 

The gunshot wound is actually a gaping rip in the flesh of the Asset’s thigh. He settles on the lumpy mattress, spreading his knees so Rumlow can get a good look at the damage. His skin is much paler than normal beneath the red stain of blood. Luckily they happen to be in one of the better-stocked safe houses so there is a small case of bottled water shoved next to the med kit. Rumlow pulls out two bottles, cracking one open and handing it to the Soldier with an order to drink and keeping the other for himself. Judging by the sluggish response the order receives he thinks the blood loss might be more significant than it looks. 

Kneeling on the dusty floorboards Rumlow opens the med kit and takes out a handful of suture kits, a bottle of wound wash, and a stack of sterile gauze pads. The Asset does not move or make a sound when Rumlow moves between his legs and starts to rinse the tear. Using a few of the gauze pads he wipes around the wound to get a better look at it. The kit did not contain gloves of any kind so his hands are beginning to be as bloodstained as the Asset’s leg. 

Though the laceration is fairly deep, the edges are clean enough to be stitched without having to cut away any more flesh. Blood is still sluggishly oozing out so Rumlow hooks the weapon’s knee under his left arm and presses his right palm to the wound with more gauze. Several minutes later the blood has finally stopped so he can begin stitching. Above him the Asset is quietly sipping his water and watching through heavy-lidded eyes. As the needle and thread pass through skin and pull the tissue back together Rumlow grows increasingly aware of his cock swelling in his pants. Post-mission wood is nothing new, especially when he is on a mission with the Asset, but getting hard so long after the fact is less than normal. He suspects it has something to do with the way the weapon reacts to pain, or doesn’t react as the case may be, mixed with the fact that being so close he can smell the Asset’s skin. Under the scent of copper there is musk and a hint of sweat and smoke. 

After finishing the last knot Rumlow snips the thread and tosses the rest onto the pile of the Asset’s clothes to be burned. Sitting back on his heels he reaches up with his bloodied right hand and cups the weapon’s jaw. Normally his lips are an obscene pink but with the blood loss they are barely rosy so Rumlow runs his thumb over the Asset’s plush lower lip, smearing red. Balancing with one hand on the shiny metal shoulder Rumlow leans in and licks the blood from the Asset’s mouth. With a muffled thump his knees hit the floor again and he surges forward to press their mouths together. The weapon’s jaw drops open a little when he gasps allowing Rumlow to deepen the kiss. 

Rumlow groans low in his throat when out of nowhere the Asset begins to kiss back, a bit clumsy at first but gaining confidence quickly. Pulling back he looks down. The weapon’s sex is hardening, the tip just peeking through the foreskin. Glancing up he meets the Asset’s eyes and growls, “Hands on your thighs and keep ‘em there ‘til I say different.”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the weapon comply with the order, empty water bottle dropping to the floor, as he hunches down to swipe the flat of his tongue across the base of the Asset’s cock. Muscles flex in the Soldier’s stomach but his hands stay glued to his thighs. Humming to himself, Rumlow leans down further to curl the tip of his tongue around the tip of the weapon’s cock and gather it into his mouth. Moving quickly he pushes until his mouth is flush to the Soldier’s pelvis then hollows his cheeks as he pulls back, feeling the shaft and glans swell on his tongue. The Asset hasn’t moved an inch but his eyes are huge as he watches Rumlow lick and suck his cock. 

Rumlow takes a moment to gently worry the foreskin with his teeth before curling his spine to mouth the soft skin of the Asset’s balls. A quick look shows the Soldier biting his lips raw. Leaning back on his haunches Rumlow slowly strokes the Asset’s cock and smirks at his mildly panicked expression.

“You can make noise.”

The weapon’s mouth drops open on a moan. He pants through his open mouth when Rumlow goes back to sucking his cock. Within minutes he is shaking and whining wordlessly. When Rumlow slides the fingers of one hand behind his balls and presses against his perineum he sobs, his shoulders folding inward while his cock pulses in Rumlow’s throat. Rumlow pulls away slowly and the Soldier lets out a startled yelp when he sharply nips his frenulum. 

Licking his lips Rumlow reaches down to unzip his fatigues and pull out his own cock. Pushing up on his knees he twists until the tip of his dick brushes the neat row of stitches. The rough nylon scratches sensitive skin. He spits into his left palm and grabs his shaft. A slow steady upward stroke pushes a drop of precum out of the slit to land on the freshly-closed cut. After that he doesn’t waste time teasing himself, just gets to work pulling his orgasm out as quick as he can. It happens quicker than he expected when the Soldier leans toward him and buries his nose in the short hair behind Rumlow’s ear while humming. It feels like he has been punched in the stomach when his cock jumps in his hand, striping the Asset’s wound and the surrounding skin with cum. Tilting his head he rubs his jaw against the Asset’s cheek. Leaning back he watches the Soldier blink slowly with a just a hint of a smile hovering around his mouth. After tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping up he picks up the half-empty bottle of wound wash and hands it to the Asset.

“Wash that off.”

The command seems to reset something in the Soldier, draining all expression from his face. While the weapon is busy rinsing the cum off of his leg Rumlow opens another bottle of water and washes his hands as best he can. There is still blood under his nails when he’s finished but without soap and a good scrub brush there isn’t much he can do about that. The Asset is staring at him expectantly. He tears open another package of sterile gauze and presses the clean pad to the line of stiches with one hand and fishes for the medical tape with the other. Using his teeth he rips strips of tape to hold the gauze in place. With the cut being as well-bandaged as can be he chucks the tape back into the kit, shoves the whole bag back under the bed, and stands.

“Stand up.”

The Soldier stumbles a little when he stands. Rumlow reaches out to steady him on instinct, grabbing his shoulder and elbow. The Asset lets out a startled noise. His skin is cool to the touch even though his cheeks are still flushed. Rumlow steps back, pulls his shirt over his head, and drops it onto the bed then unlaces and pulls off both boots. Lastly he unbuckles and shucks his fatigues, tossing them to land on top of his shirt. Peeling back the thin scratchy blanket he nods to the Asset and grunts, “Lay down on your left side.”

The Soldier’s right leg is stiff but he complies quickly. After grabbing a tactical knife from his pants Rumlow slides in behind the Asset, pressing them together from chest to knees. There was no pillow to be found so he folds his left arm under his head and wraps his right around the Asset’s chest. His lips brush the top of the Soldier’s spine when he says, “We’ve got at least ten hours ‘til extraction so let’s get some sleep. Wake me in six hours.” Like flipping a switch the Soldier’s breathing evens out and he is almost instantly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again a big "thank you!" to [Kimya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya) for all her support <3


End file.
